Następne Pokolenie cz.1/Scenariusz
Narratorka: 'Dawno, dawno temu w magicznej krainie zwanej Equestrii sprawowały władze dwie rodzone siostry - Celestia i Luna. Jednak tą historie już znacie, lecz co było dalej? Księżniczka Celestia wysłała swoją najlepszą uczennicę - Twilight Sparkle, w celu zdobycia przyjaciół do Ponyville. Poznała pięć klaczy, z których pomocą pokonały Księżycową Wiedźmę, a same bohaterki otrzymały...klejnoty harmonii. Dzięki nim klacze mogły pokonywać wszelkie zło. Jednak co się dzieje z nimi dzisiaj? '''Fluttershy: '''Cat Flower zostaw Angel'a! Co on Ci zrobił? '''Cat Flower: '''Ale mamo! Ten królik co chwile zabiera jedzenie Devil! '''Fluttershy: '''Ale to chyba nie jest powód aby go ciągnąć za uszy. Postaw go... '''Cat Flower: ' 'Lobo: ' 'Care Rose: ' C-Cześć wszystkim. '''Cat Flower: '''Care! Masz jakieś prezenty?! '''Lobo: '''Cat gdzie Twoje maniery? '''Cat Flower: '''Ja się powinnam Ciebie spytać gdzie byłeś gdy wyrywałam jedzenie Angel'owi, który je ukradł mojemu królikowi! '''Fluttershy: '''C-Ciszej... '''Care Rose: '''Ohh...nic się nie zmieniliście. Mamo, gdzie tata? '''Fluttershy: '''Tata jest w sadzie, dołączymy do niego po obiedzie. '''Cat Flower: '''A pewna osoba! Miała mu pomagać! '''Lobo: '''Tata powiedział, że mam dołączyć po obiedzie. '''Cat Flower: Pewnie to sobie zmyśliłeś, ponieważ byłeś zajęty śpiewaniem! Nie kłam. Fluttershy: 'CICHO DZIECI! Przepraszam...a teraz zasiądźmy do stołu. '''Narratorka: '''Tak dobrze widzicie. Ta żółta pegazica z chustą to Fluttershy. Należy do niej Klejnot Dobroci. Przed laty została żoną Big Macintosha z Rodziny Apple. A po paru latach urodziła się ta zgraja - najstarsza Care Rose nie mieszka już z rodziną, ale często ich odwiedza, średni czyli czerwony pegaz Lobo ma 12 lat oraz najmłodsza...Cat Flower ona to wogóle nie jest podobna do swoich rodziców z charakterów, ale kocha zwierzęta jak jej mama. A co u Applejack? '''Caramel: '''Melrose, bez Ciebie nie dałbym rady. '''Melrose: '''Wystarczyło dobrze przykręcić koło tato. '''Caramel: '''Ty tutaj jesteś specjalistką od naprawiania rzeczy! '''Melrose: '''Dzięki Tato. Wujku, możesz już iść z tym pod jabłonie. '''Caramel: '''A gdzie Jack? Może pomoże wujkowi, w końcu on i ja już tacy młodzi nie jesteśmy. '''Jack Seed: ' 'Applejack: '''Dobra robota Jack, widać że masz coś po mnie. '''Apple Sun: ' 'Narratorka: '''A o to nowi potomkowie rodziny Apple! Melrose - najstarsza z rodzeństwa, jest specjalistką od naprawiania różnych rzeczy na farmie, podczas gdy jej młodszy brat Jack Seed pomaga w zbieraniu jabłek, a co do tej zielonej klaczy...to Apple Sun, nie jest chętna do pracy na farmie, wolałaby mieszkać w mieście. '''Sapphire: '''Mamo! Doradzisz mi? '''Rarity: ' Coś się stało, Kochanie? 'Sapphire: '''Bo idę na impreze do Jessie, jaką suknie ubrać? Fryzure mam zrobioną i coś mi się wydaje, że bardziej by pasowała biała. '''Rarity: '''Bardziej fioletowa, ponieważ masz fioletowy diament we włosach. '''Diamond Squash: ' '''Sapphire: Diamond! Uważaj jak biegniesz! Rarity: 'O Boże! Synku! Jesteś cały brudny! '''Fancypants: '''Co się dzieje? Czemu tak brudno? '''Diamond Squash: ' 'Sapphire: '''Diamond...ty... '''Narratorka: '''Tutaj widzimy Naszą wiecznie piękną projektantkę mody - Rarity oraz jej małżonka Fancypantsa. Ta dwójka kłócących sie kucyków to Sapphire i Diamond Squash. Jeszcze jest Renarde jednak ona nie jest córką Rarity, lecz tyłko ogiera. '''Soarin: '''Kochanie pośpiesz się! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Spokojnie! Ja się nigdy jeszcze nie spóźniłam. '''Cloud Slash: '''Trening? A zresztą po co się głupio pytam? Wiadomo! Ja tam się zajme treningiem młodych. '''Storm Fast: '''Sorry bracie, ja lece na imprezę. '''Cloud Slash: '''No to ty Lightning zostałaś. '''Lightning Rush: '''Ja? Ale ja... '''Cloud Slash: '''Nie mów, że znów lecisz na tą próbe! Prawdziwy pegaz powinien tylko latać! '''Lightning Rush: '''Ale jakoś Storma się nie czepiasz! '''Cloud Slash: '''Bo on jak był w Twoim wieku latał ze mną wszędzie! A ty wolisz śpiewać! '''Narratorka: '''A to właśnie rodzinka Rainbow Dash i Soarina. Najstarszy Cloud Slash wiąże całe życie z lataniem i uważa, że pegaz jest właśnie do tego przeznaczony, drugi to Storm Fast, który właśnie wyleciał na impreze do Ponyville, a trzecia i najmłodsza to Lightning Rush, nie lubi latać, woli muzyke, przez co nie dogaduje się z najstarszym bratem. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Jessie! Pomóż mi z tymi babeczkami, zaraz się goście zlecą, a sama z Cupcake się nie uwinę! '''Jessie Sandwich: '''Już biegne mamo! To będzie najlepsza impreza! Zaraz DJ przyleci! '''Cheese Sandwich: '''Cup! Pomożesz nadmuchać balony. '''Cupcake "Cup" Fun: ' 'Narratorka: '''I cała rodzina Pinkie w swoim żywiole! Imprezy! Pinkie z Cheese'm mają dwójke córki, które jak oni kochają imprezy! Najstarszy Cupcake Fun, co prawda lubi imprezy, lecz nie kocha ich tak samo jak swoja młodsza siostra Jessie Sandwich! Dla niej imprezy to wręcz miłość! '''Star Sparkle: ' ''Droga mamo, a właściwie jeszcze tato i bracie. U mnie ogólnie dobrze. Właśnie Cup i jej rodzina przygotowują się do imprezy. Spokojnie! Ja będę w tym czasie patrzeć w gwiazdy i czytać książki. Potem może pójdę z Cupcake na spacer. Trzymajcie się! ''Oh! Skończone. Venus! Wyślij to! '''Star Sparkle: '''A teraz pora na imprezę! '''Narratorka: '''Ta młoda dama to Star Sparkle. Córka samej księżniczki Twiligh Sparkle oraz Flasha Sentry'ego. Star nie mieszka ze swoją rodziną, mieszka z rodziną Pie ze względu na przyjaciół oraz Cupcake Fun, którego ze Star łączą szczególne relacje. '''Silver Bomb: '''Nareszcie list! Od Star! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Synu pokaż mi go i wracaj do książek. '''Silver Bomb: '''Oh! Dobrze mamo! '''Flash Sentry: '''Powinnaś mu czasem pozwolić mu się pobawić. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Przerwe będzie mieć dopiero za 10 minut. '''Narratorka: '''A ten mały jednorożec to Silver Bomb. Mały synek Twilight i Flash'a oraz młodszy brat Star Sparkle. Przyjeżdzą z rodzicami często do Ponyville, ale to głównie w weekendy. Tak to malec musi ciągle się uczyć. Zobaczyliście jak potoczyły się losy bohaterek, ale...co z klejnotami? '''Księżniczka Celestia: ''Drogie bohaterki. Wiem, że w Equestrii zapanował spokój, a wy macie już rodziny. Jednak nie będziecie wiecznie młode, a ktoś w razie niebezpieczeństwa musi zająć Wasze miejsce. Wiem, że będzie to dla Was trudne, dla mnie też to jest przykre, ale zdecydowałam, że klejnoty przejmą...Wasze dzieci. One teraz będą chronić Equestrii.'' 'Twilight Sparkle: ' Droga Starry. Księżniczka Celestia powiedziała, że mam Ci oddać klejnot magii. Używaj go jednak mądrze. 'Fluttershy: '''To dla Ciebie Lobo. '''Applejack: '''To należy do Ciebie Jack. '''Rarity: '''Córeczko... '''Soarin: '''Dashie co ty robisz?! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Muszę szybko coś dać Storm'owi! Storm! '''Jessie Sandwich: '''Co się dzieje mamo? Czego szukasz? '''Pinkie Pie: '''A więc tutaj był! '''Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: '''Od dzisiaj wy bronicie Equestrii! '''Star Sparkle (z listem), Lobo, Jack Seed, Sapphire, Storm Fast i Jessie Sandwich: '''Co?! '''Koniec części pierwszej. ' Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki